Conventional server technologies utilize existing APIs to obtain information about network connections. However, use of such APIs is not free, i.e., they consume a reasonable amount of central processing overhead. Further, a limited amount of information about the network connections, i.e., related to network sockets, is made available through existing APIs. In this regard, conventional server technologies have had some drawbacks with respect to providing access to network socket based information.